Stranger things
by Klarolineternity
Summary: Caroline has her first date but it is not going the way she would like it to. AU


**Hello my lovelies!**

 **I was scrolling through my Tumblr dash and a random gif appeared where strangers were kissing each other because of the kiss cam. I thought; why not write a drabble about Klaus and Caroline being complete strangers to each other, but suddenly fates grants them with that trick. Lol, so anyway, here it is!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyler was late.

It has been exactly twenty minutes since she arrived at the stadium. It was already going in the wrong way. Her first date was going to fail, she was sure.

She just sat on the bench near the stadium entrance and waited. Her blue eyes were spotting different types of people. They were fussing around; kids were running around the fountain in the centre, and she, well she was just sitting and waiting for her date to finally arrive. She met him through some dating app her best friend Katherine has installed on her phone. She was mad at Katherine in the beginning. She didn't like when people commented, or somehow interfere in her private life, but then she decided to go for it, thinking that maybe someone would finally appear in her life.

Their talk was usual. Exchange of interests, favorite movies, music, tv shows.

Two days after she exchanged numbers with Tyler, then video calls started, and then he finally invited her to the date.

Tyler was a handsome footballer, captain of the team at his college, so Caroline was pretty surely attracted to him. In fact, she couldn't wait to meet him. But he was being awkwardly late and she was getting annoyed at him. That's not how she imagined it.

She'd dressed beautifully for him. She was wearing black skin tight jeans, with an electric pink pullover and cream white ankle boots. Her hair was curly as always, because she liked when her hair was forming waves naturally. Her blonde hair was glowing in the sunlight, and her slight make up was matching with her piercing blue eyes.

She was brought back to the reality when someone crashed hands on her eyes from the behind. Firstly she got scared, what if that was some maniac? A neurotic Caroline started showing up as panic rushed through her, but then the stranger finally spoke into her right ear so she calmed down.

She recognized Tyler's voice. She'd remembered his voice from his calls.

"Hey, Caroline," was all he said and then he hugged her.

She felt chills running down her spine when he touched her waist, but it quickly disappeared.

"Sorry for arriving so late, traffic issues. How long have you been waiting?" He asked, softly. Trying to make it seem like they weren't seeing each other for the first time.

She wanted to tell him the truth, but she preferred to lie and told him that she arrived just two minutes earlier than he did. It was better. She thought.

"Let's go, then?" he directed his gaze at the stadium entrance and she nodded, shyly.

He bought her popcorn and chocolate, so she wouldn't get bored until the match would start.

The seats were located in the perfect part of the stadium, she could see everything. Including two annoying kids in front of her and one behind her.

They sat down and looked at each other.

"So, how's college? " She asked with a concerned face.

"Oh well, it's great. Semester is finally over, so I can have a break." he answered, taking her hand in his.

"You know, you look so beautiful today." He unexpectedly added, placing a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled again, accepting his compliment.

She liked him. Or at least she thought.

She hasn't noticed anyone beside her, she was pretty sure the seat near her was empty before she turned to Tyler. But seemed like someone took it, and that someone seemed to be a man. A tall man as she could tell, with a cap as she could see with her peripheral sight.

She didn't want to look to his side even though she was dying from interest. Tyler was still holding her hand. He smiled at her couple of times, asking her if she was enjoying her time with him. Which she was.

She could see the stranger man's outfit though. He was wearing dark jeans and a grey Henley, he had taken off his cap and she could almost see his face if he hadn't been fixing his boots in the meantime. His beard was something similar to the shade of blond, but she wasn't sure. His profile was only revealing half of his face, but she could still see his gorgeously full lips of a perfect curve.

She was thrilled. Her heart started to pump faster when she heard people whistling and screaming at the football teams which have just entered the stadium.

This was going to be a fun evening.

She had spent last 20 minutes in screaming and cheering for her favorite team. Funny thing was that she and Tyler were cheering for different teams, so she wasn't missing a chance to call him out when her favorite team scored points. She'd playfully show him her tongue and he would touch her on her stomach and tickle her. Every damn time. But she hated that. She hated tickling.

The first time was over and she was eating her chocolate when a kid from the behind hit her seat, slightly touching her hair and tugging it. She was not enjoying the evening anymore.

"Ouch," she blurted out and rubbed her hand on her head. When she straightened her head, she saw him, looking at her, hungrily.  
She was so beautiful to him. She was glowing like a morning sun and he found her extremely attractive.

He already used the opportunity and scanned her body secretly while she stood up cheering for her favorite team.  
Her smile was so wide that her positivity was dangerously infectious to him. Her skin seemed so soft and he wanted nothing more to touch her, caress her hair and trace his fingers along her neck. She was only centimeters away from him and her scent was driving him crazy. He didn't want not even imagine what would he feel if she actually touched him. He would probably get hypnotized.

He wanted her.

The stranger turned around and exchanged a brief look with her. That was when she met his eyes first. They were gorgeous. She has never seen such beautiful eyes in her life.

"Hey mate, next time you'll want to play with someone's hair, try not to hurt them, fine?" he asked with a playful smirk, returning gaze to the blonde in front of him. The kid froze in surprise; an older man has just called him out for something even his mother wouldn't have commented about. He straightened himself and rested his hyperactive body on the seat trying not to bother a young lady in front of him.

"Thanks," she smiled. Still in an awe of his hot British accent.

"You're welcome," he answered, giving her a wide wicked smile, and locating his eyes on her chest area.

She shyly looked at her hands, unable to process what happened.

"I'll go and grab some coffee, want some?" Tyler asked her. "Caroline? Caroline to earth" he said.

"Oh, yeah sorry, um, of course," she answered, hoping that her answer would match his question, because she didn't even hear a thing he asked her 6 seconds ago.

He calmly stood up and left.

She breathed in, and then out. Yes, that was what she needed.

She still couldn't wrap herself around the thought that this gorgeous man beside her was spending his Saturday night alone. Perhaps he just had nothing to do at home or his girlfriend was away and he decided to kill his time with that. Yes, that would be the case.

Unless, it wasn't the case AT ALL.

"The rucksack." She heard him saying.

"Excuse me?" she answered, thoughtfully.

"Your rucksack is under the seat. I am sure you don't want to lose it, love."

"Oh, yeah of course, thanks." she answered, awkwardly kneeling down and grabbing her black leather rucksack.

Her scent hit his nostrils again. That. Amazing. Scent.

"So you're here, alone" she blurted out, embarrassed.

"Yes, that would be case." he answered boldly.

She swallowed.

He looked at her, stunned. She was angelic, divine even.

That was the second when the crowed started cheering and screaming altogether. She thought her ears would burst from the noise.

The crowd was screaming so loudly that she got scared. But that was until she noticed people directing their hands at the giant screen that was hung in the middle of the stadium.

She knew that game. That innocent, yet so amusing game.

The kiss cam would randomly choose a couple in between the seats, and the couple was obligated to kiss each other, even though they might have been complete strangers to each other.

A couple of older people were just obligated to share a kiss, so they did. She laughed, amused. She was happy that she agreed to go and see the match instead of seeing some rom com in the movie theater.

But she was happy until she saw herself on the screen. Shock hit her. Panic rushed through her heated body. She knew what was going to happen. There was no way she could refuse. The people around her already were screaming and clapping, making her blush a little. She was completely shocked, blown away. She couldn't believe she was going to kiss a person who was a complete stranger to her. She spotted his shocked expression on the screen as well, inhaling once more before turning to him.

She looked at him; worried. He straightened his back. His expression changed and he looked all serious.

Seriously delicious. Seriously hot. Seriously attractive.

She couldn't process what was happening because his lips crashed on hers unexpectedly. He took her face and cupped it with his both hands so he could fully take her mouth in his own. She breathlessly and harmonically moved her lips with his. His touch made her shiver from inside and out. The chills ran through her body, from her spine, down to her toes. She felt something unusual in her lower stomach, something like euphoria. Something when you feel when you start liking someone. Something similar to butterflies. She wanted to overpower him and dominate for a second, but his lips hungrily moved against hers, she could only give in.

He pulled her a little closer instinctively, trying to enjoy every second he had with her. Her lips felt softer than he imagined, and as he had assumed earlier, her scent really drove him crazy. He felt how the waves of pleasure hit him when her nose rubbed against his cheekbone, as he changed the angle and started to devour her lips differently. The world stopped spinning for him. There were just the two of them.

He knew that their time was over and the kiss cam probably already was directed at other couple, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. It felt so good that he wanted to stop the moment to enjoy the closeness he was sharing with her and extend the kiss as long as he could. It seemed like he would never tire of kissing her.

Eventually they both needed to stop. They both needed to breathe in. She pulled away from him, resting her forehead on his.

He opened his eyes, curious about what her reaction would be.

He licked her lips at the sight of her face; her eyes were begging for more and he was willing to give it to her. He brought himself closer to her again, and softly kissed her once more. It was quick but he was doing it in such a way that she completely lost herself in him. He caressed her cheek, then her neck, and then his mastered hand rested on her hers. He took them in and held it tight.

"I am actually on a date." She silently said, pulling away.

"I'll see what I can do about that." he smiled at her, scanning her angelic face once again.

"This is so crazy. I don't even know your name." She laughed, embarrassed.

"I am Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus."

"Okay Klaus I am Caroline, and I never do that." But he knew her name. He heard the boy saying her name a couple of times, and he actually liked her name. It was a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.

"Do what?" he asked.

"This! Kiss strangers." She snapped.

"Twice." he added, smiling devilishly at her.

"That was the moment of weakness. I am too smart to be seduced by you." She scoffed.

"Oh come on, Caroline. Get to know me. I dare you." He grinned.

She didn't want to seem easy to hit on,or easy to get. But the desire and interest of knowing him a little better was stronger than she imagined.

"Fine." She said. "I'll meet you at the coffee shop down the street after the match."

He knew she wasn't lying. She would come to meet him. She'd ask for the third kiss tonight. There was no way he was wrong.

"What about your date?" he asked. His interest piqued.

"I'll see what I can do about that." she answered, rewarding him with a warm smile.

He knew.

She knew.

* * *

 **Aw!** **So what do you guys think? N** **othing better than fluffy Klaroline! I had so much fun while writing it, it helped me a lot! :)  
Let me know your thoughts, I am curious!  
Mary**


End file.
